


Friendship Tales

by drunkenpandaren



Series: Equestria Girls Heisei Generations [3]
Category: Kamen Rider Fourze, My Little Pony: Equestria Girls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-02 14:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10946523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunkenpandaren/pseuds/drunkenpandaren
Summary: A series of short stories about life, growing up, finding their place in the world and generally learning about the world of Riders that has intersected their world.





	1. Take Time to Spice Up Your Life

“Gentarou!

Gentarou looked up at the shout as Rarity barged into his office, out of breath. “Gentarou, I heard that Miu Kazashiro is coming to town for a fashion show! And I heaaaard, that you know her!”

”Oh, yeah I do actually. I was going to go see her,” said Gentarou, grinning widely. “She and I are friends from school.”

“Well… I don’t suppose you could um, pull some strings, get some tickets? It’s almost all sold out right now…” said Rarity slowly, twiddling her fingers. “It would be a dream to see her on the runway!”

“I can do more than that,” said Gentarou. “I’m going to visit her after class, she’s going to be at the Ponyville Hoofington today. Want to come along?”

“Yes!” squeaked out Rarity, giving him an impulsive hug. “Oh no, I need to get dressed and to find an outfit and…! I’ll see you later!”

With that, she bolted from the room, much to the amusement of Gentarou as he picked up his phone and dialed a number. “Hey Miu it’s me,” he said moments later. “Yeah, I uh, seem to have invited a student along. You okay with that?”

A pause, listening to Miu for a moment before Gentarou smiled. “All right. Thanks.”

=====

Gentarou and Rarity pulled up to the Hoofington on Gentarou’s bike which had been delivered a few months previously, as Rarity got off it, dressed in a blue sparkling party dress. “I hope this is fashionable enough for her,” she fretted, smoothing down the windswept dress. “Couldn’t have we taken a taxi instead?”

“Well, Miu wanted to meet you as soon as possible,” said Gentarou as he got off as he parked beside a familiar blue motorcycle. “And it looks like I’m not the only one who is lurking around.”

A form clad in dark riding leathers could be seen, but the long rainbow hair was a dead giveaway. “Rainbow Dash? What are you doing here?”

Rainbow Dash jumped a little, looking over at Gentarou and Rarity, raising an eyebrow. “Me? What are you dong here? And what’s with the party dress?”

“I’m here to see the famous fashion model Miu Kazashiro, what are you doing here?” asked Rarity. “And dressed like that of all things?”

”Well I heard that a famous Football player was in town, so I wanted to get a closer look. He’s one of the new rising stars from Neighpon.” Said Rainbow, looking over the window ledge. “But these people won’t let me in to see him!”

“Oh, you mean Shun,” said Gentarou. “He’s in town with Miu.”

Rainbow turned to look at Gentarou, eyes wide. “You know Shun Daimonji? He’s like the biggest rookie of the year! Dad talks about him all the time, and I’ve gone to a game with him at the Canterlot Stadium!”

“I’m guessing he’s a school friend too, huh Gentarou?” said Rarity. “After Miu, I wouldn’t be surprised.”

“Got it in one,” said Gentarou. “C’mon, lets go inside.”

Once clearing security, the trio rode upwards to the seventh floor. There, Gentarou checked his phone and then knocked on the door. A moment passed as the door opened up, as Miu stuck her head out. “Yo!” Exclaimed Gentarou.

“Oops! You’re early! I’m still getting ready but come on in.” Completely at ease with Gentarou in the room, Miu went to get ready as another man was reading a sports magazine left on the table as he got up with a grin.

“Gentarou!” Exclaimed Shun, giving him the handshake and a manly hug. “You haven’t changed a bit!”

“We just saw each other a few months ago!” Exclaimed Gentarou, oofing at the other man’s strength. Stepping back, Gentarou clapped a hand on Rainbow Dash’s shoulder. “This is Rainbow Dash, one of my students. She’s a huge fan.”

“You’re so totally awesome, and the most promising star in sports in ages and can you sign this?!” Somewhere, Rainbow Dash pulled out her soccer ball. “Sorry it’s not a Football, but I wasn’t ready to get an autograph today.”

Shun laughed as he took the soccer ball and penned his name across the front in both Neighponese and English. “There you go,” he said, handing it back. “You three joining us for dinner tonight?”

“Yeah, if you don’t mind another plus one,” said Gentarou as Rarity added, “We’d love to!”

“Okay I’m ready,” said Miu, walking out of the bedroom as she was fixing her last earring on. “I see at least three of us are dressed for the evening.”

“Hey now, I had work,” said Gentarou with a laugh as Rarity had a big, starry-eyed expression on her face. “Miu, Shun, this is Rarity, she asked to come along tonight.”

”Actually I asked for a ticket to the fashion show,” said Rarity. “But this will do.”

“I’ll get you front row seats for it later,” said Miu. “I know Kirara’s friends won’t be able to make it, so she gave me the extras.”

“So where are we eating tonight? Somewhere fancy?” asked Rarity. “I hope we’re not overdressed for this.”

“Actually,” said Miu and Shun, looking at each other with a grin.

=====

“Well, you are totally overdressed for this, Rarity,” said Rainbow with a short laugh. Rarity glared daggers at her friend but sighed.

The five of them were sat in a table, in what amounted to a mom and pop restaurant in town. Despite the hole in the wall environment, it was a little fancy, with the smell of warm Indian food coming from the kitchen which was several feet away. “Miu found this place the last time she was in town,” said Shun. “Not many people eat here, and we thought that it would be good to give them some business. Plus, the food is excellent.”

“I’ve seen this place a few times, but never went in,” said Rainbow Dash, sniffing the air and her mouth watering. “It smells AWESOME in there.”

“I’m glad you said so,” said a short Indian woman, dressed in beautiful colors as she sat down a tray of water and steeped tea. “My name is Saffron Masala, and this is my shop with my father, Coriander Cumin. Thank you so much for eating here tonight! When I heard that such famous stars in fashion and Football were coming here, I did not know what to think!”

“We’re glad to be here, and to give you business Saffron,” said Miu. “We need to thank you for the opportunity to eat authentic food in a town like this.”

Saffron blushed. “Please, order whatever you like. I will bring out some fresh naan and dipping sauce for starters.”

“I like her,” said Rarity as Saffron bustled off. “It’s too bad this place doesn’t have much clientele.”

“It’s probably because it’s on Food Row up here in the city,” said Rainbow Dash. “That lady with no taste runs the joint.”

“Most restaurants in this town are down in the Ponyville Suburbs that thrive with different flavors and opportunities,” explained Gentarou to his two friends. “Up here, a food critic tends to ruin all the flavor.”

”Oops. We should do something about that,” said Miu. “We could make our dinner experience public in the papers.”

“That’s true, but then we’d have to reveal we’re married,” said Shun thoughtfully as Rarity almost choked on her water.

“You two are married?” she exclaimed a bit too loudly. Fortunately there were no patrons in the restaurant. “Sorry.”

“Have been, since second year college,” said Miu. “But we’ve kept our names professionally separate, to keep the press off our backs. It hasn’t worked as much as we’d like.”

“At least here in Canterlot, not many people realize that we like coming here,” said Shun with a grin as Saffron returned, setting down the bread and some appetizers. “Thank you.”

“Please, help yourselves,” said Saffron with a smile as a grumpy looking older Indian man walked out of the kitchen as he walked over towards the door. “Father!” She exclaimed. “What are you doing? It is almost the supper rush. Do not close up the store again! We have patrons to attend to!”

“Supper rush? No one but they came in, and no one will enter when they leave,” said Coriander with a sour expression on his face.

“Well, your attitude isn’t going to bring anyone in! Can’t you at least pretend to be positive?” exclaimed Saffron.

Coriander deflated and in a deadpan voice, stated, “Welcome to The Tasty Treat. You can eat here if you want. Or not. Who cares?”

“Father!” Exclaimed Saffron, gesturing towards Miu and Shun. “These are very popular celebrities who came all this way to eat our food! Just go back into the kitchen and make them your best. Miu is a famous fashion model and Shun is a Football star!”

He looked at the pair, raising an eyebrow. “Oops,” said Miu with a smile. “It’s true, Mr. Cumin. We’ve eaten here before, last year and were pleased to find that you were open again. If you’ll have us, we’ll let the world know about your food.”

“You have our promise,” said Shun, saluting and there was an audible Ping as he did so.

“You would do that for us?” asked Coriander. “But I do not even remember you coming in last year.”

”It was just your daughter at the store that day,” said Miu. Getting up, she offered him a business card which Coriander took. “We love your food, and would love to eat more of it.”

“You know, I have an idea,” said Rarity. “About drumming up business. We’ll require a sign, and a little music…”

”Music I can do,” said Rainbow Dash. “I have my guitar on my bike.”

“Yosh! I think we can get this going,” said Gentarou. “Kamen Rider Club, lets do our work!”

=====

“We got your message girls,” said Sunset, running up to the group as she, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Twilight and Fluttershy arrived as Rainbow Dash and Shun were working on setting up a minor stage. “What’s all this? And who is he?”

“Hey guys, meet my new friend Shun Daimonji!” Exclaimed Rainbow. “Girls, we need to put on a mini impromptu concert to promote the Tasty Treat.”

“Oh, I don’t have a song written for this,” said Fluttershy. “Where’s Rarity?”

”Preparing the inside menu, and don’t worry, I can take lead vocals for this one.” Said Shun with a grin. “It’s a little different, but I’ve got a plan.”

“Lets do it then!” Exclaimed Pinkie as she grabbed her drums out of nowhere.

Inside, Miu and Rarity had put on some of Saffron’s clothing to match the design of the interior. For a moment, Rarity had argued that they should follow the trends, but then Miu said, “If you want to be a trendsetter, do it on your own merits.”

With a starry eyed expression on her face, Rarity followed as Coriander gave Gentarou a crash course on cooking.

Minutes later, everything was prepared as the Rainbow tuned her guitar and proclaimed, “Good Evening, Canterlot City!”

Heads turned at the shout into the microphone as she continued. “Tonight, The Tasty Treat features two famous headliners as we have a open evening for food and music! The Rainbooms, featuring our hostess Miu Kazashiro and Football star Shun Daimonji! And now, lets get to the music!”

Launching into a guitar riff, Pinkie followed the lead as the music began. Interested people started heading towards the Tasty Treat as Shun leaned in and started belting out lyrics.

Who is it? Who is it? The one who goes is?  
Who is it? Who is it? The one you’re waiting for is?  
In the past, present, and future, the moon waxes and wanes  
That’s because all your shadows get projected

Relationships, Mother ship, bullshit and warships  
If you faced and smiled at them, from your battleship

That’s right, not everyone  
Can use magic from the beginning

The forest of rocks starlight continue their journey through  
Crossing billions of nights, suddenly  
They make your eyes shine now

Attracted by the music and the smell of food wafting through the city, people’s mouths watered as they went into the store where the bright decorations shone like diamonds. Rarity had strategically placed several gemstones where it would catch the most light, and soon, the Tasty Treat was full of patrons.

The food smelled so good, and orders began flying into the kitchen as Gentarou, Miu and Rarity were busy serving. Outside, the music pulled in more people, until there was a waiting line.

In between sets, Rainbow and Rarity met up as Rarity gave her a cup of water. “Cool huh? We got so many people!”

“Lets hope we can keep up the momentum,” said Rarity as she noticed a stern grey cloaked woman standing in line. “Look whose in line.”

Rainbow followed Rarity’s gaze and made a face. “Ugh, it’s Zesty Gourmand.”

As the woman stepped up towards the pair, Rarity braced herself for a stern dismissal of cheap tactics when Miu stepped forward. “Welcome to the Tasty Treat, Zesty.”

Zesty paused in her stride, only for her eyes to narrow. “Kazashiro,” she said icily. “I should have known you were behind this.”

“You two know each other?” asked Rainbow.

“Unfortunately,” said Zesty. “She, snubbed a five star restaurant that I personally endorsed in front of me. The nerve of such a woman.”

”I didn’t ask for your opinion on food, Zesty,” said Miu proudly. “I did it because it was flat, under-cooked trash.”

The patrons who were in earshot of this moment, all gasped. Zesty being dressed down by a fashion model? Undaunted, Miu continued. “It was underspiced, flat in flavor, there was no style or filling or HEART. Real food has heart, put into each carefully crafted bite. Without heart and love, there is NOTHING.” Miu pointed at Zesty. “You have none of that, you and your flat, overpriced tongue.”

“How dare you…” said Zesty. With a huff, she turned on her heel and stalked away. “This isn’t over Kazashiro!”

Rarity swooned for a moment, Rainbow catching her. “Hey, you okay?”

“My queen is so wonderful,” said Rarity faintly.

=====

“Words cannot begin to describe how much you and your friends have done for us,” said Saffron as the girls, exhausted from their concert was strewn around the tables, having a late meal. “Gentarou, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Miu, Shun, how can we ever repay all of you?”

“A free meal once in a while would be nice,” said Rainbow as she was elbowed in the side by Rarity. “I mean, no worries.”

“I have a reporter friend who does work internationally,” said Miu. “His name is JK and he’ll give you a fair and rightfully accurate review.”

“And when I’m in town with my league, I’ll recommend your food to both teams,” said Shun, saluting with that ping noise.

“I had my doubts,” said Coriander. “But you and your friends really came through for us. And you chased off that dreadful Zesty Gourmand.”

“You can do anything with friends,” said Miu as she looked over at Gentarou who grinned back. “Gentarou taught us that.”

Coriander chuckled. “You are all welcome at the Tasty Treat at any time, any day.”

Later, as the girls said their goodbyes and headed home, Miu and Shun turned to Rainbow and Rarity. “Here,” said Miu, writing a number on the back of her card and handing it to Rarity who took it like she was being offered a kingdom. “When you graduate, you’re welcome to come work as my fashion designer.”

“It would be a dream come true,” said Rarity faintly. “Hold me, I think I’m going to swoon again!”

Grabbing her to steady Rarity, Gen looked over at Rainbow and Shun. “If you ever want to go into professional sports, I could send a scout over to CHS, if you’re interested.” Said Shun.

“That’d be cool, but I don’t play Football. I’m more of a Soccer girl,” said Rainbow and Shun grinned. “But Football is cool too.”

The pair shared the handshake as Rarity regained her footing and Gen said, “Thanks for the meal you two. Sorry it wasn’t as private as you wanted it to be.”

”Are you kidding? That’s the most fun I’ve had in ages,” said Miu. “All that was missing was a zodiart fight.”

“Well we’re fresh out of those,” said Gentarou.

Sharing the handshake, the pair got into their awaiting cab and headed off, leaving the trio standing there before Gen said, “I’ll drive you home, Rarity. You heading home Rainbow?”

“Yeah, I got stuff to do tomorrow,” said Rainbow. “Even if it is summer vacation. See you.”

=====

Pulling up to Rarity’s house, Gentarou killed the engine as she got off. “Thanks for the evening, Gentarou,” said Rarity. “This was the most fun, the most entertaining moment in my life! Well, apart from all the other moments but I got to meet Miu!”

“I do what I can,” said Gentarou with a wide grin on his face. “I’m glad I could help you out with your problem.”

Rarity blushed as she said, “Yes, I really enjoyed tonight. It was amazing. See you later then, Gentarou?”

“Yeah, definitely, it’ll be a date. Laters.” Starting the cycle, he drove off, leaving Rarity holding her helmet and blushing fiercely.

She stood there for a long moment, before a voice cut into her thoughts. “Oh? Getting chummy with the teacher are we?” teased Sweetie Belle from behind her. “Mom and dad were wondering where you were.”

“Sweetie Belle, I most certainly wasn’t!” Exclaimed Rarity. “It was a business supper that’s all.”

“Uh huh,” drawled her sister as she turned and headed for the door. “I’ll let mom and dad know you’re coming in. And sis?”

”What?”

”Take a bath, you smell like food.” Laughing, Sweetie Belle fled into the house, much to Rarity’s indigent shout as she chased her inside.


	2. Make New Friends But Keep Ridering On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluttershy has always enjoyed media. When she gets to meet one of her heroes, she learns that the creative spark is always Hope and Kindness.

Leaving her Artist Booth, even for a while sent nervous shivers up her back. But Sunset, Maud, Twilight and Pinkie had assured Fluttershy that they could handle it, and would sell a lot of prints in the interim.

For now, she clutched her copy of Running Devils to her chest, as Fluttershy rushed down the hallway. “Oh, I hope I’m not too late!”

Turning the corner, her heart fell at the immense line waiting for the book signing, and for a moment, her lip quibbled. But then, a green arm raised up in the line near the front. “Fluttershy,” called out Treehugger, and Fluttershy’s expression lit up as she ran over. “I saved you a place in the line,” said Treehugger, turning to the two teenagers standing behind her. “Thanks so much for letting my friend line jump.”

”No problem dudette,” replied the young man. “Anything for you Treehugger.”

Treehugger grinned lazily as she turned towards Fluttershy who was holding the copy of Running Devils to her chest. “Cool, that’s a first edition! I got a second hand copy of mine, but it’s well loved.”

“I hope the line won’t take long then,” said Fluttershy. “I don’t want to leave my booth unattended too long, even with the girls holding the fort.”

“Chill, I’m sure they’ll be fine.” Replied Treehugger with a smile.

The line advanced as Fluttershy fidgeted althoughout the line moving until it was finally Treehuggers turn. At the front, Fluttershy could just makeout her security detail and blinked, eyes wide. “Ryusei!”

Ryusei Sakuta looked up and waved a little as the author finished penning her signature, drawing the bloody bunny symbol she was so used to doing. “Thank you for reading my book,” said Tomoko Nozama with a smile.

“I’ll treasure it forever,” said Treehugger honestly as she stepped aside for Fluttershy to set her book down nervously.

“H-hello,” squeaked Fluttershy. “I um… I love your book, it’s so bleak but full of the spark of hope.”

Tomoko smiled as she nodded, looking up at her and then asking, “You’re Gentarou’s student, aren’t you? Fluttershy, was it?”

Fluttershy squeaked in surprise. “You know my name?”

She knows her name was muttered through the line as Tomoko smiled. “I’ll come by your station later, and maybe lunch? I’d like to know what a student of Gentarou’s gets up to.”

“Y-yes, yes please, thank you!” Exclaimed Fluttershy, taken by surprise as Tomoko finished her signature, this one personalized as she handed the book back to the stunned girl.

“Ryusei-san, can you make sure she meets up with us later?” asked Tomoko and Ryusei nodded.

“Of course. Good to see you again, Fluttershy.”

As the dazed Fluttershy walked away with Treehugger, Treehugger turned to Fluttershy. “You’re going to move up in the world, that’s good karma!”

“You think so?” said Fluttershy as they made their way back to Shy’s booth where Pinkie was doing her best to sell the wares there. And due to the lineup, it was definitely worth the effort.

“Totally! Being recognized by Tomoko-sensei is moving up in this world. Not many fanartists get a first name recognition from the creators of something as awesome and bleak as Running Devils.” Treehugger grinned. “Can I come to lunch with you two?”

”Yes, please do.” Said Fluttershy. “You got me posting my art in the first place, I’d be happy to have you with me.”

An hour later, after the major rush had ended and Fluttershy had sold most of her prints, Ryusei walked up, waving. “Ready to go?” asked Ryusei, looking around for her friends. “Where’s your friends?”

”Treehugger is just finishing up with her stall, and Pinkie, Sunset and Maud will be back in a minute. Twilight had to go pick up the rest of the prints I ordered from the shop.” said Fluttershy. “I’m about ready to go meet Tomoko-sensei.”

Ryusei nodded as the girls arrived, and after exchanging greetings, Pinkie resumed her spot behind the counter as Pinkie called out, “Have fun, Fluttershy!”

Fluttershy nodded as Ryusei lead the way. As he scanned the room, his eyes narrowed for a brief moment at the flash of white coats. “Something wrong?” asked Fluttershy.

“Just my imagination.” Replied Ryusei.

The trip to Tomoko’s table lead them into the staff area where she sat, sipping at a cup of tea. Across her lap was a star chart, and she looked up. Treehugger was already sitting there, munching languidly on her snack. “Fluttershy, hello again. Thank you Ryusei-san for bringing her here.”

“Thank you for having me here,” said Fluttershy, bowing in the Neighponese manner. “I… I don’t know what to say other than thank you for having me here, Tomoko-sensei!”

Tomoko smiled as she gestured for Fluttershy to sit, and she did, nervously smoothing her skirt out. “Can I ask you a question, Fluttershy?” Fluttershy nodded as Tomoko continued. “What… drew you to my book? Was it the theme, the story, the characters? What about it did you like?”

“Well…” Fluttershy twiddled her fingers nervously. “I think… it’s the small, spark of hope that’s in the story that draws me to it.”

”Hope?” asked Tomoko, tilting her head curiously. “What makes you say that?”

“Well, your stories tell of dreadful things happening to people. But there’s a spark there, a small, lingering voice that says “It will become all right eventually, even if it takes ages”. That sort of thing draws me to the story. The promise of Hope, and the little shows of Kindness sprinkled even in between the stories.”

Tomoko nodded, satisfied with the answer. “The Light of Hope is a small thing, as with the tiny moments of Kindness. But like all stories, they grow, and are nurtured with, or without dwelling on them. It’s what keeps people going, when their lives seem the darkest.”

“Wow… that’s deep,” said Treehugger.

A soft beeping alerted Ryusei as he pulled out his phone. “Yes?”

He frowned before nodding. “Got it.” He hung up the phone. “Tomo-chan, Foundation X is here.”

Fluttershy broke out into a nervous sweat at the mention of the evil bank as Tomoko’s expression changed. “There’s too many people to evacuate,” she said. “What if they start something?”

“They’re here for me, I think.” Said Ryusei. “We can’t deal with this without causing a panic.”

”Where are they now?” asked Tomoko.

“They’re getting close to the stage show that’s opening up soon. They were planning on debuting some kind of big event and I think Foundation X knows I can’t retaliate in this situation.” Said Ryusei, his hand clenching.

“You know, you can.” Said Fluttershy suddenly as they turned towards her. “If you follow my lead, then we’ll be fine.” She pulled out her phone. “I need to make a call. And um, I need a pencil and pad of paper. I need to write.”

=====

Foundation X knew they had Meteor. Long had the INTERPOL agent harassed their people, and now that he was unguarded and on vacation as it were, they had him. A flash of blue could be seen and the leader pointed. “Get him,” he said, as the two others took chase.

Meteor ducked behind a curtain, leading the pair towards the backstage. “That’s far enough, Kamen Rider Meteor,” said their leader. “You’re a fool to think that you could hide from us.”

”I’m not trying to hide,” replied Meteor, as he de-transformed and threw down a stage smoke bomb. The trio of men held up their hands as applause was heard on the other side, as the curtain slowly rose.

“Hello everybody!” Cried out Pinkie Pie, dressed in a flashy kids show outfit as spotlights illuminated her and the Foundation X members. “We’re here for a great show!”

”What in the world is this?” demanded the ringleader as Pinkie turned and gasped.

“Oh no! The evil Foundation X is here! What will we do? Who will save us?” she cried into the microphone.

“Cease your prattling!” Snapped the leader as he held up a hand as Dustards flipped into view. “Now then, where is Meteor? Where is he? Tell me, or I will unleash the SOLU Prototype on this stage!”

“Right here!” Exclaimed Ryusei, appearing in a cloud of smoke as high above, Maud redirected the light towards him. Posing dramatically, he exclaimed, “Agents of evil, you will pay, I swear on the stars above!”

“What is this nonsense?” demanded the leader as Pinkie exclaimed, “Our hero is here!”

The crowd exploded into cheers as Ryusei held up his belt and strapped it on. “METEOR READY?” proclaimed his belt, amplified by the speakers. The disco-sounding music rang through the speakers as Pinkie exclaimed, “Look, he’s going to transform! 3! 2! 1!”

“HENSHIN!”

A blue energy bolt shot down through the darkened auditorium as Ryusei crouched dramatically and shot through the air, landing in a crash and a fountain of stage pyrotechnics set up by Twilight.

“Kamen Rider Meteor! I will be the one who decides your fate!” Exclaimed Ryusei, thumbing his nose at the opponents.

“Our hero has appeared!” Exclaimed Pinkie and the crowd went wild. Meteor charged in, kicks and punches raining down on the opponents as he exclaimed, “WATCHA!” as one went flying into the crowd, landing neatly into an open chair.

Maud held up a sign. 10.

Sunset played the lights around as Meteor pressed his wristband. “Saturn, Ready? OK! SATURN!”

A small scale replica of Saturn appeared on his hand and he fired rings, sending the Dustards flying away into clouds of cosmic energy which rained down on the audience. “You fool!” Exclaimed the ringleader, pressing a button.

Suddenly, from high above, a creature slammed down. It was lime green and seemed to be made of some kind of liquid. “This replica of SOLU is more than enough to take you down, Kamen Rider Meteor!”

“We’ll see about that!” Meteor tackled it, using a play from Gentarou as he fought fist to blob. But most of them passed through the opponent. “What the?”

“Our hero is in a pinch!” Cried out Pinkie. “Let’s cheer him on! Go Meteor, Go Meteor!”

The crowd chanted as Ryusei smiled under his helmet. Pulling out a new Switch, he said, “I’ll blow you all away!”

“METEOR STORM!” cried out the belt as he switched it on, and spun it. A wind rippled through the crowd as he changed form into a blue-and-gold form, and Ryusei drew his weapon. “Kamen Rider Meteor Storm, my fate is to call the storm!”

The ringleader cursed as Ryusei placed his Switch into the end of his weapon and produced a zip tie. “Retreat,” said the Foundation X member as Ryusei spun the Switch.

“OK, LIMIT BREAK!” Cried out the weapon as Ryusei shouted “METEOR STORM PUNISHER!”

The unleashed top sliced through the SOLU prototype as it was cut into ribbons, the energy of it being absorbed with each slash. And then, the weapon came up and slammed down with a flurry of energy. The SOLU cried out and exploded into cosmic energy.

The crowd went wild once more, as Meteor held up his hand and raised a fist in triumph. “What a show!” Cried out Pinkie Pie. “Let’s get a warm welcome for our staff writers! On lights we have Maud Pie, Treehugger and Sunset Shimmer!”

The three jumped onto the stage, waving as Pinkie added, “On special effects we have Twilight Sparkle!” Twilight joined in, blushing heavily.

“Our sponsor today is none other than Tomoko Nozama-sensei! Give her a big round of applause!” Tomoko waved at everyone as people cheered. “And finally, our script writer, Fluttershy! Give her a big big big round of applause!”

Fluttershy peeked out from behind the curtain nervously as Tomoko held out her hand for her. She took it nervously and the group took a combined stage bow.

”Be sure to check out Fluttershy’s booth in the Artist Hall when you’re done, and pick up Nozama-sensei’s latest!”

=====

“Thanks for all your help,” said Ryusei to the assembled girls. “With your help, Inga was able to capture the Foundation X men on the way out without a fuss.”

“We’re glad to help!” Exclaimed Pinkie as the girls nodded.

Nearby, Fluttershy spoke to Tomoko. “I’m glad your friend wasn’t hurt,” she said. “This was a huge risk.”

“I think it would be okay for Ryusei-san to have a little of that. He’s been saying it’s too quiet lately.” Said Tomoko. “Call me any time you want to discuss plots and stories, all right? I could use an artist for my novel.”

“I will, thank you!”

Tomoko smiled as she went over and linked arms with Ryusei. “C’mon, Mr. Secret Spy-san, lets let these girls wind down for the day.”

As the pair walked off, Treehugger smiled at her friend. “Congratulations, Fluttershy. You’re going to go far in this world. It’s good karma.”

“It is. Thank you, everyone for helping out to making this the best day ever.” Said Fluttershy, giving her friends a hug.


	3. The Perfect Gift For Gentarou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pinkie Pie, discovering a new friend, helps Yuuki find a perfect gift for Gentarou... through song!

Someone was singing, Pinkie Pie noticed as she paused in the middle of frosting a cake. It wasn’t her sisters though, and the song was too Neighponese. Her nose wiggled and her eye twitched in response. “OOOH new friend!”

Barging out the door with a frosting bag in her hands, Pinkie scanned the area intently before noticing a woman with long black hair singing down the road. “Found her!” Exclaimed Pinkie, running up to the woman who was singing.

The woman seemed oblivious to the world as she sang out, pumping her hand into the air as a stuffed satellite was pumped into the air.

My name is Hayabusa  
I’m not just fast, I’m pretty sleek too!  
So let’s ride away on the solar winds,  
And everyone on Earth will give me the lift I need!  
Even in the dark depths of space,  
I’ll keep going with hope in my heart!

Pinkie grinned as she joined in, skipping along as she sang in tandem.

Hayabusa! Hayabusa!  
Out there in the cosmos is our rendezvous!  
Hayabusa! Hayabusa!  
And when my work is done, I’ll become a shining new star!  
A shining new star!

Yuuki Jojima turned towards Pinkie as she grinned, saluting. “Hi! You must love space as much as I do to know that song, right?”

“Yeah I got an appreciation for it!” Exclaimed Pinkie, saluting back. “Hey, you’re that astronaut Yuuki Jojima! Aren’t you Gentarou’s friend?”

“Yep! I came to see him but he’s so busy with lesson plans,” said Yuuki, pouting as she held up Hayabusa who squeaked in reply. “That’s why Hayabusa-kun and I are going to look for the best present ever for him!”

“Cool! What’s the occasion?” asked Pinkie.

“Well, it’s the day the Kamen Rider Club finally got together as a team.” Said Yuuki, smiling. “Though finding the best present for him is going to be tough.”

“Well, he likes friendship, and he likes space…” Pinkie thudded her hand into her fist, squirting frosting everywhere. “I know! C’mon, there’s this awesome shop downtown. I think he’ll like what they have there.”

Taking off down the street, Yuuki followed close behind as she said, “You’re Pinkie Pie, right? I recognize you from the photograph Gen-chan sent.”

“Yeppers! I’m always super duper up for fun and stuff, so finding a great present for my teacher will always do well!” Said Pinkie, grinning.

“Good! There should be something we can do to make this easier…” said Yuuki as they entered the shopping district. “Something really easy to do.”

‘Well…!”

If you want to find a present here is what you do  
Just take a peek at what’s in store and you can find out too  
Just what you want and what you need aren’t really all the same  
And when you find a big surprise you’ll always call their name!

Pinkie grinned as she and Yuuki linked arms and started skipping down the road

Find a present oh oh this is what we do  
To find one for Gentarou come on we need one too  
From odds and ends and purple stuff  
To bricks and switches and more!  
To find a present for Gentarou, we need to find one more!

“What about this?” asked Yuuki, holding up a rubber chicken.

“Naw, that’s a off brand model. Let’s ask him!” And Pinkie bounded up to Cheese Sandwich. “Heya Cheesy! What do you think of a gift for a teacher?”

“Well!” Exclaimed Cheese, whirling on him as he joined in on the song.

If you want a present oh oh this is what you do!  
You find a great party plan and form a line up at the zoo!  
They have the greatest selection from odds and ends and bobs!  
Come on, lets go, lets fast forward and we’ll be there with a jog!

Let’s find a present oh oh oh this is what we’re gonna do!  
To find a present for Gentarou come on we need one too  
A perfect present there you see and we can’t find one we want  
To pandas fish and stuffed gummys this is what the stores will flaunt  
To find a present for Gentarou, we need to find one more!

“That’s all well and good, but the zoo is a little, oh we’re here,” said Yuuki, browsing through the store.

“What about this?” asked Cheese, holding up a earth globe.

“Need’s more space!” Exclaimed Pinkie.

”Well if space is what we need…!” Proclaimed Cheese.

The observatory is the key, it’s huge, it’s vast, its’ large!  
From odds and ends and space rocks too, and maybe a big old star  
Look at this lamp it’s shaped like rocket, where we shout Uchuu Kitaa  
Oh wait, I know, this telescope will unveil the brightest star!

Let’s find a present oh Gentarou why are you so hard to shop?  
This present is turning into a big production with glitz and glam and stuff  
People are dancing in the street right now it’s getting kind of clogged  
We need a present for Gentarou come on and help us out!

“Oh my gosh, it’s seven thirty! We need to find his present quick!” Exclaimed Yuuki, pointing at the town clock.

This knickknack here, this store bought clock this paper balloon too  
Perhaps a cake piled high to the sky, he does love frosting ooo  
What about this bag he needs one his is really kind of old  
Well I’m out of ideas

“Wait what’s that?” Exclaimed Yuuki, pointing.

Oh that’s just the Party Cannon!

The three stared at it for a long moment before rushing into the store.

This party cannon is the perfect size it’s big its orange its true  
Perhaps a few star decals and the KRC logo  
And stuff it with Hayabusa-kun and then shoot it to the stars!  
We found the perfect gift for Gentarou let hip hip hip HURRAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

With the crashing song coming to an end, Yuuki held out her credit card at the owner of the store. “I’ll take it! Wrap it up please!”

=====

“Oh I hope he likes it,” said Yuuki as they pushed the cannon to the location of the reunion.

“I’m sure he will,” said Pinkie Pie, grinning widely. “After all, it’s got a personal touch on it.”

“And of course, it’s perfectly good if he doesn’t. It’s the thought that counts.” Said Cheese with a grin.

As they arrived at the park where the evening party was, Gentarou waved. The rest of the Kamen Rider Club had already assembled, as he called out, “Yuuki!”

Yuuki, Pinkie and Cheese pushed up the party cannon. “Happy anniversary, Gen-chan!” Proclaimed Yuuki as she presented the Party Cannon.

Tomoko tilted her head in surprise. “A cannon?”

“Oh man this is so cool!” Exclaimed Gentarou.

“Oops! Will that even get across the international airports?” said Miu with a laugh.

“If not, we’ll have Kougami ship it to him,” said Shun.

“As always Yuuki, you have the oddest gifts for him,” said Kengo, shaking his head, amused.

JK took a picture of it with Gentarou fussing over the custom as Tomoko nodded. “This is a good present.”

“Well, it’s highly impractical. Just like Gentarou,” said Ryusei with everyone sharing in the laugh.

“Everyone, thanks,” said Yuuki with a smile. “It took some doing to be honest.”

“Aw that’s sweet,” said Pinkie and Cheese nodded. “Now you can just fill it with confetti and let the shot be heard round the world!”

When you make a friend, with a hi or a hello  
You find out what things you need to say  
To maintain the love you share with everyone  
And what we have here today

For it’s the KRC’s birthday party,  
And everyone’s gathered here  
Come on, let’s smile, you’re best friends here  
And we need our time today

Yuuki smiled as she joined in, much to the surprise of the others.

Gen-chan I adore you, you’ve been my friend for years  
You picked me up, you believed in me, when I was Gemini  
Those things I did, I blew you up, once, maybe more than twice  
But you stuck by me, even when we had to make things right

And now look at you! You’re a teacher now  
And I’m in outer space  
Our dreams came true, our lives went on too  
And still we’re here today  
When we look around, we heard our cry  
From here to the moon

Gen-chan I love you  
And you’re my best friend too

“Yuuki…!” Gentarou rubbed his eyes as Miu took up the song.

Gentarou you were adored, I couldn’t understand why  
I was the Queen, still am I see, but whenever I cried  
I realized what Gentarou would do, his words they made me laugh  
And I for one am much better than being just stagnant

When I think about the things we need to do  
I smile and think “What would you do”  
And just do that too

Shun grinned and he joined in as Cheese picked out a guitar and continued the music.

You understood me when no one did, I was a brainless jock  
My dad told me all the things I couldn’t think of  
I wanted to rebel, you encouraged it, and now I am King  
For real this time, a earned title, and you’re here so I can say

Gentarou you’re my best friend  
I have to realize  
I wouldn’t be the man I am  
With Miu by my side

Miu grinned and hit Shun on the arm as everyone laughed and JK continued, his voice joining in.

I was a party man, irresponsible, I don’t know what to say  
You did so much, even though I threw my own friendship away  
So many times I tossed it aside and even then you were here  
You rescued me, when I was stuck, tied to a pipe you see

So what can I say? That isn’t said  
You taught me hard work  
That JK, no Jingou Kaizou, would find out his own real worth

Tomoko’s voice joined in as well, as she sang softly.

You picked me up, when I was down a witch was what I was.  
I wanted to see the moon and leave this world to ash  
You showed me that the moon is dark and quiet, and still  
But in that world there is so much light, of friendship… I’m learning still

Gentarou you made me who I am today  
You reached out and touched my hand  
And dragged me into space

Ryusei looked a little uncomfortable but he continued the song as more and more people listened.

Gentarou you forgave me when I killed you that one time  
It wasn’t my best intent, even if it was to save a life  
Jiro taught me that friendship is something you don’t just throw away  
And when I fought to save a life, you were there to save me, so.. um… yay?

You left me the mantle, of Rider, a mantle I am proud  
To carry along as a light of hope, and justice I hope I make you proud  
Of this land I see, this great place we call home this world we saved more times than counted

Gentarou you saved me, and I owe you for it all

Now Gentarou was wiping away tears as Tomoko gave him a hug. Kengo smiled as he finished.

You touched so many people, my own life included  
I wouldn’t be the man standing here, if you hadn’t befriended Gamou  
I woke up feeling like everything had ended, and it had  
But your feelings and help changed me from a grump to something less grumper  
So whatever, take your hug, don’t soak my shoulder

Gentarou you’re a friend to all  
You’re the schools eternal hero.

“YOU GUYS!” cried Gentarou, sobbing loudly as he hugged the entire club, drawing in Pinkie and Cheese.

=====

Pinkie smiled at Yuuki as she was dropped off by her. “Thanks for letting me tag along today,” said Pinkie, giving Yuuki a hug.

“Hey no problem, any time. You can be an honorary member of the Kamen Rider Club,” said Yuuki. “If you ever want to get into space, call me.”

“I will.” Said Pinkie as Yuuki smiled, and she drove off to drop off Cheese.

Turning to head into the house, Pinkie smiled at the stars briefly before saying, “Friendship really is magic.”


End file.
